


A Tribute to the Fae

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Fae & Fairies, Figging, Masturbation, Other, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: When Yennefer accidentally trespasses on fae land, she must pay the price.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	A Tribute to the Fae

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Is anyone there?"

Yennefer stood in the center of a lush meadow, and there was a pond with sparkling water that called to her. The day was hot, and there was really no reason  _ not  _ to go for a swim. She was in no rush to reach her destination – another town to sell her magic and potions in – and it was nearing midday. She was due for a break anyway.

She set down her bag – magically enchanted to hold more than it seemed with half the weight – and reached for the ties of her dress. It wasn’t as stunning as her usual gowns, but sometimes it was just easier to wear clothing actually made for travel. Besides, Yennefer  _ hated _ cleaning magic. She hated cleaning more, of course, but that’s what enchanting other people was for.

Dropping her clothing on top of her bag, Yennefer felt the grass smush under her bare feet, making the air heavy with the scent of it. There was something almost unnaturally lovely about this – the flowering meadow, the smell of fresh grass, even the feel of cool water against her calves as she stepped into the pond. But somehow that seemed unimportant. Right now, all that mattered was cooling off, arms cutting through the sparkling water to propel her forward. She’d learned to swim at Aretuza. All the girls had – it was required survival training on the island. But she’d had to relearn when she’d gone to Aedirn, when her body had changed. 

Swimming was more fun like this. Before, she’d thought of it purely as a survival skill. But as she floated on her back under the baking sun, feeling the gentle movement of the water under her, Yennefer thought that swimming could be nice after all.

She closed her eyes and just let herself drift for a while, moving only enough to stay afloat when she started to sink. It was so peaceful, in a way she didn’t really remember ever feeling before. She liked it, liked feeling like there was more to her world than cruelty.

Eventually, she pulled herself out of the water, her loose hair sticking to her back now that it was wet. She really should have put it up before swimming, but it hadn’t occurred to her. For now, she ran her fingers around the back of her neck and gathered her hair, twisting it loosely and holding it in place over her shoulder. Then she lowered herself onto the ground, sitting amongst the grass and the flowers. When she lay back and tossed her hair up and back, so that it would land where it would without sticking to her, blossoms tangled in the strands.

Yennefer took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of grass and wildflowers, and enjoying the warm beams of the sun as it beat down on her, slowly drying her skin. It was so beautiful here, and it seemed entirely natural to trail her fingers slowly along her side, fingertips brushing skin so lightly it made her shiver. She cupped her hands around her boobs, then slid them over her stomach. There was something about the simple touch that just seemed so wonderful and Yennefer luxuriated in it. 

It was only when a breeze rustled through the trees and across her body that Yennefer suddenly felt like she was being watched. It wasn’t a feeling she typically objected to, but she preferred to have arranged such situations herself.

“Is anyone there?” Yennefer called. 

The breeze picked up, and leaves began swirling in front of her until they seemed to coalesce into a human-like shape. “You have trespassed,” said a voice that sounded a waterfall on the wind.

Yennefer stiffened, eyes darting around the meadow. There was, she realized, a circle of small white mushrooms surrounding the meadow. She hadn’t paid them any mind amongst the flowers, hadn’t even realized that they formed a circle. 

A trickle of alarm flicked across the back of her mind. There was something strange here, something she should have noticed immediately. The unnatural beauty was far too perfect not to give away what it was, but she truly hadn’t noticed until now.

“Have your enchanted me?” Yennefer asked. “I – I feel–”

“Intoxicated?” The leafy creature didn’t really have a face, but she still somehow got the impression that it was smirking at her. “It is perfectly safe. When wet, the pollen of these flowers forms a potent aphrodisiac.”

Yennefer let herself relaxing back against the grass again. This wasn’t ideal, but as long as you followed their rules, the fae could be dealt with. But, “why would you need an aphrodisiac?”

“For the payment, of course.” The leaves somehow winked at her. “Human ejaculate, to be more precise. However you choose to go about it, your payment is required before you may be permitted to leave.”

Yennefer cocked her eyebrow. Not an unreasonable bargain. She was hardly opposed to being watched, as long as it was on her terms. “Any way I wish?” she clarified.

“As long as the tribute is paid,” the fae bent its head.

Fair enough. She may as well get started, then. Closing her eyes again, she dragged her fingertips across her thighs, up her hips, and over her stomach. She could  _ feel _ the fae’s gaze on her and Yennefer clenched, recalling how much more she enjoyed a live audience to a conjured one. She lingered on her stomach, lightly tracing an old scar. The transformation had healed all parts of her, except that which she requested remain, but injuries she’d sustained since then still scarred. It was nearly invisible under the hair on her belly, but her fingers found it unerringly. She couldn’t actually remember what had caused this scar – she didn’t have that many, but the injuries that hadn’t scarred over her long life were far more numerous, and she didn’t really keep track.

Yennefer let her hands trail up to cup her boobs again, squeezing lightly just to feel the weight. She traced her thumbs in circles around her nipple, slowly moving closer. The anticipation made her squirm, and she could feel herself getting wet. When Yennefer finally dragged her thumbnails over her nipples, her mouth fell open in a gasp and her hips jerked. 

She hadn’t actually had sensitive nipples initially. When she and Istredd had been exploring each other’s bodies, Yennefer was disappointed to discover that her boobs were just kind of – well, boobs. They didn’t feel like anything in particular, except weight upon her chest. If she had to put up with them, she rather thought she was entitled to them at least being fun.

Yennefer had no idea how the transformation had given her that, but she was very glad. It made personal sessions so much more fun. She pinched her nipples, one and then the other immediately after she released it. Her thighs twitched open and her toes curled. A low sound escaped her throat, and Yennefer squirmed in the grass. 

It was possible for her to get off like this, just by playing with her nipples. But it would take longer, and she felt restless and oddly desperate. So she slid one hand down her body, raking through hair that got thicker the further down she went. Using her pinky and thumb to part her lips, she brushed her fingers lightly over her clit and shivered. She would need more soon, but the light touch was teasing, winding her up tighter. 

She gradually firmed her touch, until playing with her clit wasn’t enough. Her fingers were already wet and slippery from her own slick, and it was a simple matter to brace her heels on the ground, spread her legs wider, and slide her fingers down to dip inside her. She started with two pushing in as far as she could, and curling them to seek that spot that made lightning spark behind her eyelids. 

She parted her fingers, wanting to feel a stretch. When she added a third finger, that desire was quenched for a moment. But before long, her fingers weren’t enough. Yennefer wanted  _ more,  _ and she was starting to get frustrated, casting a pall over the fun. 

“Do you happen to be open to getting involved?” Yennefer snapped at the fae. “Because I could use a toy right now.”

The leaf-covered fae tilted its head. “Few would dare ask. But I’m intrigued by your proposition.” And even though it still didn’t have a face, Yenn was positive that it was smiling at her. “How may I assist?”

Yennefer’s eyes closed briefly when she twisted her fingers just right, but she refocused. “Form something long and wide enough to fill me.”

Per her request, the left arm of the leaf creature narrowed into an appropriate shape as it approached and knelt before her. Yennefer tilted her hips in offering, withdrawing her fingers until they only just held her open. 

The fae pressed against her, not hesitant, but oddly shy at the same time as it slowly pushed inside her. The texture was unusual – almost like the way she remembered mint feeling against her fingers, but all around the branch-like shape. It had more give than a branch, though, just enough that it pressed pleasingly against her when she clenched. The fae had estimated the girth quite well.

“Now thrust in and out,” she instructed and the fae followed direction beautifully, thrusting deep inside her and adopting a steady tempo of movement. Yennefer clenched around it and began to notice a tingling sensation coiling with the pleasure. Perhaps this plant fae had more in common with mint than she’d initially thought.

That worked out well. Yennefer had always liked a little pain. She rocked down against the leafy branch, grinding her palm against her clit and pinching her nipple. Right now, it was a pleasant tingle, but she knew it would grow stronger the longer it was inside her.

How much could she take, she wondered. Would she like it when it warmed into a burn?

Yennefer looked forward to finding out. She licked her lips, gasping desperately, rocking her hips against the fae’s mint leaf branch. The fae tilted it’s head again, and then the length inside her increased just the tiniest bit in size, and Yennefer had been wrong before.  _ Now _ it was the perfect size and she moaned.

“Fuck, good, yes,” she panted.

She felt pressure building in her belly, and her fingers clenched around her boob. Her hips jerked roughly, out of control and Yennefer held her breath before letting it all out in a gusty sigh. Her body relaxed around the length still inside her, muscles gone slack. 

“Your payment is accepted,” the fae said and began to withdraw.

Yennefer made a bereft sound. “I could give you a few more payments,” she offered, clenching around its arm.

“Oh,” she seemed to have caught the fae off guard, but it quickly regained its composure. Or, well, it straightened up, but without a face, that was all Yennefer had to go on. “Um...sure?”

“Then start moving again. Slowly at first,” she directed, lounging back against the grass. “I want to see how long I enjoy the mint.”

She couldn’t be sure, but Yennefer got the sense that the fae grinned at that. “I respect your exploratory spirit. What’s your name?”

Yennefer snorted. “I’m not  _ that _ far gone, thank you. If you must, you may call me Dandelion.” She smirked, thinking of Geralt’s ridiculous bard. This whole situation seemed like the kind of ridiculous nonsense the two of them got up to. She made a note to share the story next time they ran into each other. She had no doubt the bard would get a kick out of it.

“Dandelion,” the fae laughed. “Very well, Dandelion. Let us explore what you can take.”

Yennefer let her head roll back, a satisfied smirk pulling at her lips. The almost-pain of overstimulation was giving way to pleasure, and the tingling drove her ever higher into bliss. Once this was over, she would have to get a toy like this made for her. 

But for now, she rocked down against the slowly increasing thrusts and luxuriated in having eyes fixed on her as she sought her pleasure without a care for anyone else.


End file.
